


Silent Song

by storiesfortravellers



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Enemy Lovers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Using Powers in Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John/Bobby - they have a complicated relationship, but they give each other what nobody else can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Song

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published for comment_fic on livejournal
> 
> Prompt: Pyro/Iceman, song of ice and fire

Pyro didn't feel much of anything these days. Not hope, not compassion, not even the rage or the volatility that had once driven him to abandon all he knew. He mostly just did what he was told, used or abused by Magneto or Mystique, and didn't notice how it affected him, physically or otherwise.

Iceman could still get to him, though. Could still make his body tense in anticipation as he moved toward Pyro, unstoppable as winter. He could make Pyro grunt and moan, could even push his buttons so much that Pyro remembered what is was like to resist.

The thin, perfectly controlled line of ice down his right thigh. The cold,cold hands holding his shoulders in place. With Iceman, Pyro felt something.

++++++++++++++++++=

Iceman tried hard to feel nothing for Pyro. Pyro, the traitor, the bad guy, the jackass who went and left.

But when Pyro sent bright swirls of flame just above the skin of Iceman's torso, it was hard not to remember what they used to have. Iceman could barely feel hot candlewax; even a lit cigarette barely registered. And for Iceman, nothing felt quite as luscious, quite as rare, quite as _intoxicating,_ as heat. And only Pyro had control enough to give him that.

And so when they met, there were few words. Just a song of ice and fire, mingling in some combination of dance and fight, helping the two remember what it was like when feeling came easy. And when they parted, it was always in gratitude and silence.


End file.
